


Единственный живой в Нью-Йорке

by de_maria_na



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив просыпается в Манхэттене, в военном госпитале, и всё не так, как было.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Единственный живой в Нью-Йорке

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [only living boy in new york](https://archiveofourown.org/works/664391) by [beardsley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beardsley/pseuds/beardsley). 



Стив просыпается.

*

Его охватывает сильнейшее чувство дежа вю, но руки и ноги отказываются слушаться, когда он пробует ими пошевелить. Вокруг всё яркое и резкое, и он непроизвольно зажмуривает глаза. Пытается вспомнить, что произошло; похоже, они с кем-то сражались. Кто же их недавний враг? Зола, думает Стив. Зола превратился в полуроботизированное чудище, показав, каким монстром он всегда был. Но самой драки Стив не помнит.

Он вымотан, тело ломит больше, чем после сна длиною в семьдесят лет. Он не ранен. Просто чертовски устал.

Несмотря на все свои старания, он снова отключается.

*

Когда он приходит в себя, в комнате по-прежнему слишком ярко. На этот раз Стив по полной ощущает недовольство своего тела. Задеревенелые плечи, затекшие ноги, пересохшее горло. Голова просто раскалывается. Трудно сосредоточиться на нескольких вещах одновременно и мысли текут вяло, будто сквозь густой туман. Все очень и очень медленное.

Стив с трудом поворачивает голову и…

– С возвращением, лейтенант Роджерс, – говорит Пегги. Она улыбается ему, гордая и счастливая. На ней белый халат, а в руках – медкарта, и у Стива перехватывает дыхание. Громкий, пронзительный писк долетает до него волнами. Это кардиомонитор, понимает он. Его подключили к кардиомонитору.

Пегги накрывает лежащую на покрывале руку Стива своей.

– Пожалуйста, успокойтесь, – говорит она, и Стив никогда раньше не слышал столько мягкости в ее голосе. И хотя на приколотом к халату бейдже написано « _Доктор М. Картер, МО_ », Стив совсем не уверен, что это его Пегги. – Понимаю, вы сейчас в замешательстве, но с вами все хорошо. Вы в надежных руках.

– Что… – прокашливается Стив. Его голос звучит тихо и хрипло, как будто им не пользовались годами. – Где..?

– В Нью-Йорке, – отвечает Пегги. – Вы спали, лейтенант. Почти три года.

Не успевает Стив сказать – или попытаться сказать – что-нибудь ещё, не успевает он потребовать у Пегги объяснений или сделать _хоть что-нибудь_ , как Пегги кивает. Тони, в белой форме, подходит к постели. Стив находит в себе силы посмотреть вверх и видит капельницу, уходящую в его руку. Тони достает небольшой шприц с прозрачной жидкостью и…

*

Стив просыпается в Манхэттене, в военном госпитале, после трехгодичной комы.

Ему говорят – была самодельная бомба в Ираке. Его подразделение попало в засаду. Стиву досталось больше всех, но, благодаря его быстрой смекалке, никто не погиб. Его даже наградили медалью за заслуги.

Ему говорят, что он – старший лейтенант войск специального назначения. Отряд «Дельта». Родился 4 июля 1988 года. То же написано и на его жетонах.

Парни из подразделения в шутку называли его Капитаном Америка, но в этом не было ни капли неуважения. За ним они пошли бы и в огонь, и в воду.

*

Доктор Маргарет Картер вовсе не спецагент британского правительства, а Тони Старк – не плейбой-миллиардер в костюме из брони. Нет никаких героев. Как нет и пришельцев, богов и, что самое главное, – людей из другого времени.

*

– Человеческое подсознание обрабатывает информацию по-особому, – говорит Брюс. Доктор Брюс Беннер, клинический психолог. – Вы спали, но все равно осознавали происходящее вокруг. Вот как это получилось. Ваш мозг просто представил все так, чтобы для вас это не стало шоком.

Стив вскидывает брови.

– Превратив меня в супергероя в синем трико.

– Механизм адаптации в форме воображаемого исполнения желаний, – пожав плечами, говорит Брюс. – Каждому, кого регистрировал ваш мозг, нужно было присвоить определенную роль. И ваш мозг сделал всё, чтобы вам было легче. Все наладится, лейтенант. Сейчас то, что произошло во сне, может казаться вам более реальным, чем жизнь до комы, но это пройдет.

– Там были вы, – говорит Стив. – В моем сне. Вы превращались в огромного зеленого свирепого монстра.

Брюс только улыбается в ответ.

Стив ему не рассказывает, что это Халк всех спас, в его сне.

*

С ним занимаются, чтобы он снова полностью овладел своим телом, и на третий день у него первое посещение физиотерапевта. Когда его терапевт переступает порог, у Стива ёкает сердце, и он выдавливает:

– _Баки_?

Он… он совсем не изменился, вот только на нем удобная для занятий одежда и, как Стиву кажется сначала, рубашка с длинными рукавами, но потом он понимает, что просто левая рука Баки покрыта татуировками. Хорошо, что Стив больше не подключен к кардиомонитору, иначе персонал подумал бы, что у него сердечный приступ.

Баки удивленно моргает.

– Тебе сказали как меня зовут?

– Мне… нет, – Стив смотрит, как Баки бросает потрепанную сумку у изножья кровати и присаживается на край. – Это прозвучит глупо, – говорит он. – Но ты мне снился.

Баки ухмыляется. – Совсем даже не глупо, – отвечает он. – Я знаю тебя черт те сколько лет, Стив. _Попробуй_ _только_ меня не вспомнить!

К Стиву все обращаются по званию, и собственное имя из уст Баки заставляет что-то шевельнуться в его душе, что-то холодное и ноющее.

– Готов начать? – спрашивает Баки. – Пока что никакой особой акробатики, просто чуть-чуть растяжки, чтобы снова поставить тебя на ноги.

Стив кивает. Баки помогает ему улечься, и Стив ощущает тепло его рук даже сквозь хлопок рубашки. Баки решителен, но осторожен, и хотя Стив не может выдавить ни слова, Баки, похоже, не возражает. Он продолжает успокаивающе приговаривать, что вполне объяснимо, понимает Стив, ведь Баки так долго делал то же самое, пока Стив не просто не мог вымолвить ни слова, а пребывал в коме. Тот улыбается и смотрит Стиву в глаза, и выглядит _счастливым_.

Счастливым, что Стив очнулся, или просто счастливым. Может, его жизнь гораздо лучше той, какую Стив мог бы придумать для него – для лучшего друга, последовавшего за ним на войне.

*

Две недели спустя его выписывают, и благодаря связям Фьюри – директор есть директор – выданной ему зарплаты и пенсии хватает на то, чтобы снять скромное жилье в Бруклине. Его вещи хранились на складе, а теперь квартирка на третьем этаже вся заставлена картонными коробками.

Он чувствует себя чужаком, в любом месте, а особенно – в собственной голове. Воспоминания о жизни, которой он знает, что жил, соперничают с теми, которые его сознание считает не менее реальными. Он проводит кончиками пальцев по корешкам книг, распаковывает старые материалы для рисования. Одежду, которая, вопреки всякой логике, до сих пор ему подходит.

Пегги целует его на взлетной полосе, ветер ревет в ушах; Баки падает, падает, падает; Стив перехватывает штурвал, тянет рычаги на себя, направляя самолет вниз, а потом – темнота.

Но здесь Стив не станет называть Пегги по имени. Здесь она доктор Картер. Для нее он – пациент. Они с Брюсом и Тони пытаются уговорить его на углубленное обследование. В конце концов, люди просто так из комы не выходят, и когда такое происходит, это почти готовая научная публикация. Стиву плевать, но если это поможет кому-нибудь в таком же положении, то стоит рискнуть, хоть сам он и не особо рад перспективе стать подопытным кроликом.

Его подразделение перевели, и Стива это радует.

А Баки…

*

Баки приходит три раза в неделю. Хоть Баки и гоняет Стива, но ему далеко до того, как Стив выкладывается сам. Стив не испытывает ненависти к физиотерапии, что ему ненавистно, так это собственная беспомощность, то, что он слаб, как котенок, и что он не выздоравливает так быстро, как хотелось бы.

– Ого! – выдает Баки, впечатленный тем, как Стив сыплет проклятиями. Некоторые из них относятся к Баки, и Стиву было бы совестно, не будь он таким усталым и раздосадованным. – Ну ты, оказывается, и говнюк.

– Разве это сейчас твоя работа? – цедит сквозь зубы Стив. Он тяжело дышит, откинувшись на лежанку, а Баки, сидя между его широко разведенных бедер, помогает ему с растяжкой правой ноги. Рубашка Стива насквозь пропитана потом. – Остроумные подколки? Заявлять очевидное?

Баки не срывается на Стиве, хоть он и заметно раздражен. Он сгибает ногу Стива в колене, всем весом удерживая её в этом положении, и медленно начинает прижимать ее к груди Стива. Это восьмая растяжка из десяти, а им ещё левую ногу разрабатывать. Стив ждет - не дождется этого так же, как – о-ох. Он зажмуривается от боли и стискивает зубы.

– Пожалуй, без сознания ты мне нравился больше, – говорит Баки. Он слегка запыхался; для него это тренировка не меньше, ведь Стив парень довольно крупный.

Стив фыркает.

– Поверь, – на выдохе отвечает он. – В коме ты мне тоже больше нравился.

*

Это неправда. Когда они заканчивают, Баки всегда остается на кофе или просто задерживается ещё на часок-другой. Он приятный собеседник, но Стива слегка пугает то, в каких деталях его сохранило подсознание. Может быть, он Стиву и не друг детства, но ничуть не хуже. Может, даже и лучше.

Стив знает, что слишком отчаянно цепляется за Баки; страх его потерять не имеет причин. Но как-то вечером Баки остается помочь Стиву распаковать одну из коробок; телевизор, оставленный для фона на каком-то детективном сериале, действует отупляюще, и Стив больше не может. У него в руках тарелки, завернутые в упаковочную бумагу, Баки сидит напротив, пересчитывая вилки из очередного набора, и Стив тянется и прижимается к его губам. Время останавливается.

Баки задерживает дыхание, на одну бесконечную секунду он неподвижен, а затем он отвечает на поцелуй.

Пол неудобный, грубая бумага шуршит под спиной Стива, когда Баки заставляет его лечь. Он тихо говорит что-то Стиву в губы, слов не разобрать, но одного только голоса – теплого и низкого, полного любви – хватает. Что-то в Стиве ломается, хотя ощущение, что всё встает на свои места.

*

Стив не знает, как ему объяснить всё это, всю эту вину и тоску по человеку, который, на самом деле, никогда не погибал у него на глазах. И поэтому глубокой ночью, в уютной тишине, когда они лежат в обнимку на диване, он шепчет, улыбается и шепчет: – Я тебя знаю, однажды во сне мы шли рядом.

Баки от этого смеется. Он легко целует Стива в уголок рта. – Дружище, в тебе слишком много от засранца, чтобы тянуло на Спящую Красавицу.

– Ага, но тебе же нравится, – говорит Стив. Его руки забираются Баки за пояс штанов, и он медленно стягивает их с бедер. Баки коротко, довольно выдыхает и закрывает глаза, когда Стив проводит кончиками пальцев по всей длине его члена.

– Нравится, – вздыхает он, подкидывая бедра навстречу прикосновениям Стива. – Очень нравится.

*

Подразделение Стива перевели, и он этому рад. Вряд ли бы он вынес их восторги от своего выздоровления.

*

Каждые несколько дней он ходит на осмотры. Он, в общем, не против, потому что работу искать ему ещё не разрешили. Ему делают томографию и рентген всего тела, но, в основном, мозга, рассматривая его под микроскопом. После того, как медсестры целыми днями носятся с ним как с больным ребенком, терапия с Брюсом по четвергам – приятное разнообразие.

Брюс говорит, что есть заметный прогресс. Он спрашивает, лучше ли Стив разграничивает свои воспоминания от коматозных грез.

– Да, – лжет Стив.

*

Забавно: когда они занимаются физиотерапией, Баки ведет себя строго профессионально. Он не желает прикасаться к Стиву так, чтобы это можно было истолковать двояко. Для Стива, который баловался не одной непристойной фантазией о физиотерапии, переходящей в жаркий секс на полу, это вроде как облом.

– Я не пойду против своей профессиональной этики, – говорит Баки, когда Стив, наконец, спрашивает, трахнет ли тот его когда-нибудь после тренировки. – Мне платят за то, чтобы трижды в неделю тебе становилось лучше, а не было хорошо. Держи свои штаны на себе, Роджерс.

После занятия Баки приглашает его на кофе. Они идут в парк, и Баки зовет его к себе домой.

Предлагает остаться на ночь.

*

Спустя четыре месяца после того, как он вышел из комы, Стив решает, что, возможно, всё у него наладится. Порой кажется, что его жизнь до сих пор проходит будто в трансе, в полудреме. Для него оказывается настоящим ударом встретить человека, которого он _знал_ , которого мог бы назвать другом, и ощутить – они совершенно чужие.

*

В ночь, когда это случается, ему везет: это одна из тех ночей, когда Баки с ним, спит, прижавшись к его спине.

Стив просыпается от того, что его лихорадит. Почти как в тот раз, когда у него была скарлатина – вот только он никогда скарлатиной не болел, как и астмой, и много чем ещё. Шея липкая от холодного пота и Стив глубже зарывается в одеяла, но это не помогает. Волосы мокрые, а подушка пропотела насквозь. Он пытается подняться с постели, но не хватает сил. Его, как током, прошибает озноб.

Рядом не сразу просыпается Баки, а проснувшись – чертыхается, переворачивает Стива на спину и проверяет его зрачки.

– Черт, – выдыхает он и, перебравшись через Стива, вскакивает с кровати. Тут же слышится щелчок, и в ванной загорается свет, отбрасывая на все вокруг длинные дрожащие тени. Стив закрывает глаза и пытается дышать.

– Ты горишь, – снова приблизившись, говорит Баки. Стив и так мог сказать ему об этом. Ко лбу прижимается холодная ткань и кровать прогибается, когда Баки садится. – Стив! Стив, у тебя есть аптечка, что-нибудь?

Стив мотает головой. Он хочет что-то сказать. Хочет сказать Баки, что с ним все будет хорошо.

Вместо этого он теряет сознание.

*

Сон – это желания, загаданные сердцем, пока ты крепко спишь.

Так ему говорят.

*

Стив просыпается.

*

Снова чувство дежа вю, и голова разрывается от боли. Он замерз и ослаб, а все вокруг слишком яркое и резкое. Над ним переговариваются какие-то люди, а затем кто-то перекатывает его на спину. Стив понимает, что лежит на полу – в каком-то месте. Пол под спиной жесткий, бетонный.

Он разлепляет веки, но перед глазами все плывет.

– Где..? – выдавливает он голосом хриплым, будто молчал годами.

– О, слава ежикам, – это голос Тони. Стив заставляет себя собраться, сосредоточиться на Тони, парящим над ним. Его лицо покрыто сажей, грязью и кровью, и на нем… Стив помнит железный костюм. Он узнает его, он ему знаком.

– Мы думали, ты окончательно попал с этим контролирующим разум устройством Золы, – говорит Тони.

Стив задыхается, его затопляет паника. – Тони, – начинает он, голос опустился почти до шепота. _Почему я здесь, я не должен быть здесь_ – хочет он сказать, но горло сдавило.

– Он самый, во плоти, – ухмыляясь, подтверждает Тони. И все это неправильно, неправильно, неправильно. – Ну, _в броне_ , но суть ты уловил.

Это неправильно. Не то место, не то время. Стив перекатывается на бок и приподнимается на локте, слабый как гребаный котенок. Его не рвет, хотя ему и хочется. Кто-то ободряюще трогает его за плечо и, будь у Стива силы, он схватил бы его, кем бы он ни был, и переломал бы ему руки.

– Всё хорошо, – это Наташа. В ее голосе сквозит беспокойство и облегчение. Столько облегчения. – Только продержись в сознании ещё чуть-чуть, Клинт уже подгоняет квинджет.

– Нет, – сквозь зубы стонет Стив, сотрясаясь от беспомощной, бессмысленной ярости. Это сон. Это должен был быть сон, и он был… у него был… – Нет, нет… _Баки_ …

– Не пытайся говорить, – успокаивает Наташа. – Все уже хорошо. Ты в безопасности.

Она крепко и ласково сжимает руку Стива, но это совсем не то, что ему нужно. Перед глазами пляшут черные точки, и он мечтает о забытьи. Отключиться. Потерять сознание и уже не просыпаться, или вырубиться и прийти в себя в нужном месте.

– Всё хорошо, Капитан, – повторяет Наташа. – Ты дома.


End file.
